Without complete combustion, emissions are a form of wasted fuel. These emissions are released into the environment in the form of smog and other toxic substances. Medical scientists now confirm that diesel engine emissions are associated with lung cancer for non-smokers, potential organ failures, as well as other ailments and harmful side effects. Furthermore, these dangerous side effects increase the health care costs for both the engine operators and the employer's compensation liability. Additionally, without complete combustion, diesel engine emissions can result in engine downtime for maintenance by increasing engine wear, lost profits and increased operational costs, among other things. Further, prior art systems used electrostatic, electro-mechanical, invasive and weaker magnets to magnetize gasoline or diesel fuel. These prior art systems tend to not work as efficiently, or may feature fuel and air magnetic conditioning of opposite poles. Thus, a system for reducing harmful emissions while increasing operational efficiency is necessary.
The present invention reduces harmful emissions to human health in the environment while reducing the carbon footprint caused by incomplete combustion. The magnetic ionization device of the present invention when used with diesel engines provides better combustion, and reduces the potential health care costs for the engine operators and drivers as well as the employer's compensation liability. For example, field tests showed that smoke opacity for a truck's diesel engine was reduced by 66% within one hour of installation of the device at a government approved facility. Additionally, EPA approved equipment showed lower smoke opacity numbers for other diesel engines in tractors, box trucks and a coach bus when this device was installed.
Furthermore, this device uses permanent rare earth magnets, designed with physics, chemistry, and current metallurgical market availability of Lanthanide series with atomic numbers 57 to 71 in the periodic table, commonly known as the rare earth elements. Cobalt and/or Boron may also be included in the mix. The advantage of rare earth compounds over other magnets is that their crystalline structures have magnetic anisotropy. This means that a crystal of the material is very easy to magnetize in one particular direction, but resists being magnetized in any other direction. Additionally, it retains high magnetic moments in the solid state. The magnetization is also done during the heat treating process.
Furthermore, the magnetic ionization device is non-invasive and is installed around the exterior of a diesel fuel line prior to the point where the diesel fuel enters the combustion chamber. This device reduces the toxic effects of diesel emissions while increasing overall performance efficiency by attracting and aligning hydrocarbons, polarizing or charging fuel molecules so that the fuel breaks apart, disrupting molecular clusters of fuel, ionizing fuel, improving fuel burn through magnetic resonance, and lowering surface tension of the fuel, etc. Further, using this device to reduce emissions can increase profits and reduce operating costs by decreasing maintenance downtime and engine wear. Anyone who regularly uses a diesel engine may appreciate the benefits afforded by this device.